This invention relates to mail direction systems and, more particularly, to systems having particular utility in such organizations as corporations or government locations where internal mail is directed to various "mail stops" throughout a facility.
"Mail stops" are often changed from time-to-time for given individuals within an organization, but such changes are not generally known by persons writing to such individuals. Indeed, the writers usually do not know the mail stops of the individuals to whom they are writing. That is, it is usually left up to the organizaton's mailroom to assign mail stops to each piece of internal mail that is directed through the mailroom. It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a mail direction system wherein mail can be automatically directed to an individual's mail stop without the sender knowing the identity of that mail stop; and, without the organization's mailroom personnel having to make individual mail stop assignments.
An advantage of structure in accordance with the invention is that mail stop changes can be easily updated so that the mail can be automatically directed to the intended recipient even though the writer is not even aware that the recipient's mail stop has been changed.
Another advantage of a preferred embodiment about to be described is that the recipient's telephone extension--a number often familiar to the writer--can provide the basis for automatic direction of the recipient's mail to the recipient's current mail stop.